


Сливки

by empty_spaces



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mads being attentive, Some UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_spaces/pseuds/empty_spaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хью любит сливки к кофе. Мадс любит Хью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сливки

– Сливки, Уилл?

Дэнси вздрагивает и чуть не расплёскивает на себя обжигающе горячий кофе. Миккельсен. Ну конечно.  
– Зачем ты всё время подкрадываешься? – устало вздыхает он, оборачиваясь.

Мадс улыбается, приподнимая брови в вежливом недоумении.  
– Я не подкрадывался. Просто кому-то стоит меньше витать в облаках, – Хью хмыкает и разглядывает его руки – действительно, пластиковая упаковка порционных сливок. И чего он с ними таскается, без кофе-то?  
– Врёте вы всё, – заговорщицки понижает голос Хью, – доктор Лектер. А вот от сливок не откажусь.

Мадс фыркает, критически оглядывает ступеньки, на которых примостился Хью, отчего-то пожимает плечами и устраивается рядом, передавая тому сливки.  
– Сдурел? – искренне интересуется Хью, недвусмысленно сверля взглядом реквизит – костюм Ганнибала. – Это мне можно вот так запросто стирать собою пыль везде, где заблагорассудится, а тебя за это по голове не погладят. Молись, чтобы тебя Брайан не увидел.

Проклятый датчанин лишь закатывает глаза.

– Спасибо, Мадс, было так любезно с твоей стороны… – начинает он, и Хью не выдерживает – фыркает от смеха.  
– Спасибо, – говорит он, аккуратно подцепляя ногтем фольгу с упаковки, – я уже было отчаялся, что придётся пить так. – Хью выливает содержимое в бумажный стаканчик и вдруг на мгновение замирает, моргает – раз, второй, третий, осознавая – и поднимает на него глаза. – Ты же пьёшь чёрный.  
Мадс разводит руками – туше.

– Ты стащил для меня сливки? – смеётся Хью. – Серьёзно, Мадс?  
Миккельсен поднимает перед собой руки, словно защищаясь.  
– Я не стаскивал! Я просто решил, что Каролин совершенно ни к чему двойная порция, а ты… – он смолк, пытаясь подобрать слова, – …ты сегодня слишком кислый. Подумал, что хоть это вернёт улыбку на твоё лицо.

Хью молчит. Молчит и смотрит, и его улыбка из недоверчивой превращается буквально в чеширскую.  
– Это очень… мило? – Дэнси пихает его локтем в бок, и довольно жмурится, прихлёбывая чуть остывший кофе. – Спасибо.  
– Пожалуйста. Твоё скорбное выражение лица портит аппетит всему касту, – неловко пытается отшутиться Миккельсен, но Хью не ведётся.  
– Однако же никто из них не потрудился это исправить. Кроме тебя.

Мадс молчит, потому что сказать ему нечего. Пауза затягивается, и Миккельсен не находит ничего лучше, чем подняться на ноги и ретироваться.  
– Удачного дня, Хью. У меня съёмка через… – бросает он беглый взгляд на часы, – десять минут.  
Хью смотрит на него из-под нависшей на глаза чёлки и смешно морщит нос.  
– Иди уже, – говорит он, кивая на маячащего вдалеке Брайана, – не то опоздаешь.

Миккельсен кивает и уходит в сторону гримёрных.

– Мадс! – доносится до него звонкий окрик Хью.

Он оборачивается.

– Не хочешь встретиться вечером? Футбол посмотрим, кофе попьём…  
– Со сливками? – улыбается Мадс.  
– Со сливками, – подтверждает Хью.

Конечно же, они встретятся вечером.


End file.
